This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Workshop: Computational Biophysics using NAMD and VMD workshop Dates: 5/10-5/14/10 We are doing this workshop in conjunction with the Univ. of IL Champaign-Urbana's Theoretical and Computational Biophysics Group (Klaus Schulten's group)